The New Arrival
by theevilqueenoflegopeople
Summary: Snape's daughter comes to Hogworts after she find s out who she really is. romance in later chaters.pleaseR&R^_^
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I really love this story. Please R&R^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
"Albus please. She's catching on. She's not stupid. Please can we go get her now?" "Severous things must be taken b=ar4e of before3 hand." "but ." protested Severous Snape. "on Friday the arrangement should be complete. We shall go for her on Friday. In the mean time I suggest you inform the Malfoy's And Voldomort." "yes. Th thank you Albus." He said bowing his head respectfully before leaving the headmasters office. After Snape left Dumbledore walked over to the fire and threw some powder into the flames. Minerva McGonigle's head appeared. '"Minerva Severous wish's to retrieve her on Friday." "but Albus there are so many plans and precautions that must be taken." "Friday is plenty of time Minerva. You mustn't worry." "all right Albus if your sure." She said with a sigh before disappearing from the flames.  
  
As Friday approached Severous became nervous. At the present time he was pacing his office. Meanwhile in Manhattan New York a girl was walking down a busy street with head phones on and music basting in her ear's. she wore tight blue jeans and black leather jacket, and had long raven black hair that came to just above her hips. As she was walking she glanced at certain people and smirk before looking straight ahead again. "so many people so many different destiny's." she thought.  
  
Late Friday night McGonigle, Dumbledore and Snape appriated into time square behind a building. "where to now?" asked McGonigle as she looked around cautiously. "I believe we are heading up town." ""so what are we waiting for demanded Snape. And in the blink of an eye they had gone.  
  
"SELENA!" "what?" growled the raven hared girl. Where the hell have you been? It's nearly midnight and your just coming in?" yelled an aging woman from the kitchen. "yah and?" "get up to your room your grounded!" "fine" she said shrugging and heading up the huge flight of staris to her room.  
  
"she's a trouble maker." "Severous could we please concentrate on the task at hand?" asked Minerva impatiently. They were on the balcony of Selena's room. She had just fallen asleep. "yah lets hurry this up?" he grumbled.  
  
"mmmm..mmmm" Selena opened her eyes. She didn't recognize her surroundings. "where the hell am I? What the fuck happened?" she wondered out loud. "ah your awake. Please follow me dear." Said Prof. McGonigle. They walked down many long winding halls until they reached Dumbeldore's office.  
  
"good to see you awake dear." Said Dumbledore when they entered. Snape immediately looked up from where he was sitting, his gaze followed her until she sat I the chair that Dumbledore indicated her to sit in. "I suppose your wondering why your are here?" "yes" "tell me do you believe in magic?" "of course I do." "really. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore. Current headmaster of Hogworts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. You are in England." "wow" "your here because.....you're special." "I know that I'm special. Doctors think I'm crazy though for it." "and why is that?" "I.. I can see things. I can see the future. And sometimes I can make things happen." "really. That is part of the reason you are here. You see. The people you lived with before werrenot your real parents." "I know. I could tell." "very good. Your parents were of magical decent. Your mother was a very powerful sorceress. A few years ago a powerful wizard named Voldomort murdered many muggles and wizards. He was growing powerful. And no one could stop him. lily and James potter were two of his victims. He tried to murder there son Harry but to no avail for you see lily's love for young Harry protected him from voldomort's killing curse which backfired on to him, leaving young Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Only than was voldomort defeated. But he is once again rising I fear. Before he killed lily and James he murdered your mother . but since she was a powerful sorceress like your self she could see things and had for told her own death. She also new that voldomort would try to kill you as well ansd used a specialcharm from the old ages to protect you7. And it worked. Your father worked for voldomort and was one of his death eaters. He came over tot he light side and is a spy now. Voldomort still, thinks he is loyal to him though." "wait.. hold up a sec. my father's not dead? Where is he than?" "in this very room my dear." She glanced over to snape who was now standing in the shadows. "your my father?" "yes" she smiled at him.  
  
"now school start sin three weeks you have four years of work to catch up on plus you will need your new school supplies." Said Dumbledore. "Now since your a sorceress you will learn quite a bit faster and be able to do wondless magic easily." "four years?" she asked bewildered. " I don't even do my regular homework and you expect me to learn four years of work?" "yea. When the school year starts you'll be entering your fifth year with students your own age. You'll be sorted after the first years on September 1." " I have three weeks to learn four years of material?" "you'll do fine., you start bright and early tomorrow so get some rest. You'll be staying with your father until your sorted." "th thank you headmaster." She said still trying to comprehend everything that she was just told. "pleasant dreams dear." She smiled weekly at ht e other professors before following Snape down to the dungeons.  
  
"umm...father?" "yes" "about Harry Potter, what happened to him after voldomort?" "sigh.Mr. Potter was taken to his muggle aunt and uncle as soon as voldomort disappeared. When he turned eleven he received his letter to Hogworts. In his third year he met his godfather Sirius Black, an old school enemy of mine. He's a convicted criminal who's still on the run. You'll meet Mr. Potter when he returns to school this year." "wow" "goodnight Selena." He said wen they reached a door. "g'night daddy." She said, nearly giving him a heart attack when she gave him a hug before entering her room, which turned out to be quite spacious. 


	2. unexpected

The next morning Selena slowly opened her eyes. "Selena wake up. It's time to go to breakfast.! You have a busy day ahead of you." Said Snape as he shook her awake. "mmm...all right I'm up." She mumbled from under her pillow.  
  
"ah good morning Severous. Selena did you sleep well?" "yes thank you Prof. Dumbledore."  
  
"Lupin! What are you doing here?" demanded Snape when he saw Remus Lupin sitting at the head table. "I am once again the DADA teacher." "hmm" sneered Snape. "and who might you be?" asked Lupin turning his attention to Selena. "I'm Selena Emerald Snape." She said a tad smugly. "Snape? Severous I had no idea you had a daughter." "yes well I do." Snape glared at Lupin for the rest of the meal while Lupin conversed with Selena about his class.  
  
"well we all have a very busy day ahead of us. Along wit getting your lesson planes ready you shall al be helping ms. Snape get caught up in her lessons. Now first she shall be heading off to Diagon Ally. When she returns you will each have a schedule of when you'll be teaching her." She said Dumbledore to the all of the teachers.  
  
"come along Selena." Said Snape after they had finished eating. " where are we going daddy?" "Diagon Ally. You p[robably wont remeber it. You were only little when you first went there." "how exactly are we getting there?" "by floo powder." He chuckled a little when she gazed at him quizzically. " you'll see."  
  
They returned to the dungeons and Snape lead her over tot he fire place. "step inside" he instructed. He stepped in to the fire place beside her, took a handful of floo powder from the mantle. "hold on tight." He said before throwing the powder into the flames and saying "Diagon Ally" disappearing in a gush of green flames.  
  
The next thing Selena knew she was tumbling out onto a dusty floor. "where are we?" "the leaky cauldron." Replied Snape as he lead her out of the bar an into a weeded court yard in the back. He took out his wand and tapped the wall. "welcome to Diagon Ally." He said dryly when the wall separated to reveal Diagon Ally.  
  
"so now where do we go?" "green gots bank." He said indicating to the white building ahead of them. " I should probably warn you that it's rum by goblins." Wicked!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"oy Harry! was that Snape?" asked Ron loudly over the noise of the street. "yah I think it was." Said Harry Potter, gazing at the entrance to green gots bank.  
  
"I have some business to attend to. I'll meet you in the leaky cauldron later." "k. bye daddy."  
  
Selena slowly made her way through Diagon Ally occasionally going into stores.  
  
"look there's the girl that was with Snape!" cried Ron. "she certainly stands out." Observed Hermione. Selena was wearing Muggle clothes that would get her attention anyway. She had on tight dark jeans and a low cut tank top under her leather jacket.  
  
"well c'mon you two let's go meet her." said Hermione excitedly nudging Harry and RON forwards. 'hello therei'm Hermione Granger." She said estending her hand. "hi I'm Selena Snape." She said smirking at the three's shocked expressions after she shook Hermione's hand. "ssnape?" stuttered Ron. "hhow are are you two related?" asked Harry just as stunned. "he's my father." She said simply. "ii'm Ron Weasley." "Harry. Harry Potter." They said trying to regain there composure. "ah so your Harry Potter eh. Dumbledore told me quite a lot about you." "so are you getting your school things?" "yah . nearly done though. I still want to get a pet." "we'll go with you." Said Ron. "k. let's go."  
  
"so what'll it be? Asked Hermione once they entered the dark store. "well none of these seem to fit me." She said thoughtfully. "there's some new kittens." They walked to a dark corner of the store to a big pen. "oohhh look at this adorable black kitten." Cooed Selena. She scooped one up, it fit in the palm of her hand. "oooo I want this one." She cried happily. And went over to pay for it.  
  
"well guy's I guess I'll see you at Hogworts." Said Selena, she said good bye tot hem at the door to the leaky cauldron. "bye Selena."  
  
"well hello." Drawled a voice from behind her seat at the bar. "umm hey." "allow me to introduce myself. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And you are?" "Selena Snape." She giggled as she got the same shocked look from him that everyone else shed told ha given her. "you're.. You're Snape's daughter?" "yes and I take it your Lucious' son?" "uh huh."  
  
"excellent observation Ms. Snape." Said a voice from behind them. Draco immediately straightened up as he saw his father standing behind them. "hhello father." He said. "I see you have met my so Draco." "yes sir." She said respectfully. "I am Lucious Malfoy." He said bowing slightly to her.  
  
"hello Lucious." "ah Severous. I've just met your charming daughter." "yea well you'll more than likely meet again." "yes I'm sure we shall. Good day Severous. Come Draco."  
  
"bye Selena." "bye Draco."  
  
The next three weeks went by quickly. Everyday Selena spent all the time she could studying magic. By the time september 1 came she has mastered her first four years of material and had a good head start on her fifth.  
  
"well today's the day." Said Dumbledore at breakfast. "good luck Selena." "thank you Prof. Dumbledore. ** "I can't wait!" cried Ginny excitedly. "huh" asked Ron. He hadn't been paying attention to her. "to meet Selena. From what you've all told me she sounds so nice. "oh." Said Ron.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat impatiently waiting for Selena's turn to be sorted. She was sitting between her father and Prof. Lupin at the head table. After the last first year had been sorted Dumbledore stood and began to speak. "welcome to another year at Hogworts. Before we begin the feast there is still one more new student to be sorted." Selena confidently walked over to Dumbledore. "please welcome Selena Emerald Snape." Whispers could be heard all over the Great hall as Selena sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. "hmmm. SLYTHERIN!!" yelled the hat. Selena smiled and walked over to the Slytherin table, who erupted with cheers and the occasional wolf howl or whistle. She took a seat next to Malfoy. 


End file.
